


Somehow a SuperRiengCorp Story

by Cancernubis



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cancernubis/pseuds/Cancernubis
Summary: She knows that what she is doing is not right, that she is not supposed to show so much of her true colours, but when Lena looks at her in that way, like everybody else seems to do, looking without really doing so. It enrages her. Makes her feel even more fake and sharp and empty and alone than she normally feels.





	Somehow a SuperRiengCorp Story

She knows that what she is doing is not right, that she is not supposed to show so much of her true colours, but when Lena looks at her in that way, like everybody else seems to do, looking without really doing so. It enrages her. Makes her feel even more fake and sharp and empty and alone than she normally feels. With Lena it isn't like that most times, with Lena she normally feels free to not be this perfect pretty thing with sunshine smiles and bright puppy like eyes, she's just Kara and she can just be without pretending. So having Lena say that she is too good, too naive, too innocent and too pure and too oblivious enrages her. Her normally hidden, sharp edges and dull lifeless eyes, that had experienced far too much loss, come to light and she looks at Lens while she dawns yet another large gulp of wine. Before Lena can down another one Kara takes the glass of her hands and finishes Lenas wine in one go. She looks at Lena with fire in her eyes and Lena can only stare at her in shock at her action and the sharpness she has rarely see in Kara's eyes. Without a word Kara lifts Lena off her stool in Sam's kitchen and carries her bridal style to bed and tells her to sober up and sleep, that she will find out who is the real culprit for poisoning children and they will pay for incriminating Lena, for hurting her this way.

And Kara does finds out, and she does something to him that does not satisfice her by far, but she makes do for the time being, after all she is incline to think that revenge is better serve cold, and her revenge would be serve icy cold and well calculated, she may be the Sunny Dorky Danvers for most people but she was Kryptonian above all, and if there's something that her Kryptonian traits makes her good at is plotting and keeping a grudge, and so she began planning how to utterly destroy Morgan Edge, and for the time being she would focus on being supportive of Lena and protect her like she promise.

The day Morgan Edge enters Catco accusing Lena of trying to kill him, she can't help but think that if Lena really wanted to kill him she would be far more subtle and most importantly she would succeed before he could go around accusing her of attempted murderer. She also can't help but feel happy that he didn't actually die, after all she intended on making him suffer for the rest of his live, death would be a gift compared to what she was planning for him. Though she did felt like killing him when he tried to kill Lena by poisoning her coffee.

When later that day James said that he knew Lena and hugged her, she felt like throwing him out the window, the hypocrite, he was the one to judge Lena the most without even giving her a chance and now, after a few days of letting her prove herself, he suddenly goes and acts like he's always being there and supportive of her. Yet another thing that enrages Kara.

Later that day Lena tell Kara about seen her mother and how she almost kills Edge, Kara doubts, she is not sure if she should answer with her true self or the one that she learnt to be in order to fit in. She looks at Lena, and decides that for once she want to be fully honest with her and not mask her way of thinking.

So Kara leans against the couch of what used to be Cat Grant's office and looks Lena in the eye with the sharpness of someone who lost her whole world at a far too young age and saw the last member of her real blood family (Since Clark was more human and just a guy she knew than her cousin) died in her arms and takes Lena in, who sits across from her, not sure of what Kara will say, she's really not used to Kara looking at her, or anyone really, the way she's looking at her now, it makes her nervous, because it reminds her that Kara hides a lot behind bright smiles and cheerful eyes. Kara is so much more than that and she knows that Kara doesn't let go of her masks and practice dorkiness (if that word even exists) easily and for no reason.

-I won't judge you for wanting to Kill him nor trying, I've wanted to do so myself and haven't because I think killing him would be a mercy compare with what I really want to do to him for hurting you. He hurt you and I promised that he would pay. And he will. I'll make sure of it Lena. However, next time you go trying to kill someone give me a heads up so I can give you an alibi, I would hate to have to break you out of prison or find a way to leak false evidence in orden to make them free you- Kara finish in a playful, teasing tone, but Lena saw how serious Kara's eyes were, how much she meant those words and she was bewildered.

How could this woman be serious. How can this usually oblivious, humanoid puppy be seriously saying that she would cover Lena up in murder of all things! How can someone, one minute look so harmless and the next like the biggest treat. It made Lena wary. It made her unsure, unsubtle, like she is always facing a mask, like she can never know who is the real one and who is the fake. If both are real or just the absolute opposite. Kara was far more dangerous than she was given credit for and Lena was fascinated. She couldn't help but feel even more draw to Kara. To all those masks, wondering what is real and what is not, never quite knowing if Kara's smiles are true or just yet another practice act.

When Kara tells Lena that she is Supergirl and then promise to answer her questions after she sign the proper paperwork, she can only wonder if supergirl is another act. If supergirl and Kara Danvers are the true faces of a coin or if they were part of something far more complex than a coin. If maybe Kara knows were supergirl ends and Kara Danvers begins. But she doesn't asks, what she does ask is about Kara being older than Superman and Kryptonian culture.

They keep growing closer and when they meet Samantha Arias respectively they're both instantly attracted to the woman. Sam is strong, smart, a force to be reckoned with. And they love it. Sam is equally amused by the two. They're dynamic. The strength that both poses. Lena's cunning and quick mind. Kara's masks and humanoid puppy self. Individually they are good but together they are unstoppable. When Sam talks to Kara about the dreams and going to see her mother she decides to offer Sam her company and support. Lena does too, but at the end Sam goes with Kara alone, because if she turns out to be and alien she was far more inclined to understand and know how to support her, maybe even know something about her people.

Then Kara finds that Sam is Kryptonian and goes with Sam to her fortress. When she hears Sam call her name she immediately takes her out of it. They go back to National city and tell Lena. And they investigate and Kara lets herself show how smart she really is, how 13 years on Krypton where enough to gift her with far more knowledge than average humans have. And they figure it out. And Sam is now a Kryptonian and Kara is hopeful. She could finally be with someone without worrying about breaking them. She could hug Sam with all her strength and Sam wouldn't break. And Kara loved her a little more for it.

Lena is even more attracted to Sam now, Sam is a peculiar kind of Kryptonian and her scientific self is eager to investigate, to see how was it possible for Sam to mutate from human to Kryptonian and how her personality was slightly change know that they manage to keep her Kryptonian state with full control of her mind with an equilibrated mixed between Sam and Reing. Lena watches Kara and Sam kiss forcefully, trying to dominated the other, how they fuck like it's a battlefield and she is amused but turn on at the same time. When Sam and Kara are done fight fucking they both take care of Lena, sometimes submissively, sometimes they are dominant and a little cruel but Lena wouldn't have it other way.

It took Kara a year to destroy Morgan Edge and she enjoyed every second of it with cruel satisfaction. Sam and Lena looked amused how Kara, slowly and painstakingly serve her revenge. Slowly, corporations Edge broke, Morgan Edge lost all his deals, he has an accident with his car that desfigurated him completely, it was made public how he used his money to cover all his not so legal action and all his anti-alien policies along with his anti-feminist and anti-LGTB+ community traits that put him in the cold shoulder of society. Many of his inversors and employees quit after finding out that the company they were working for was lead by the man responsible for poisoning children and that he abused most of the female personal. Ultimately he was sent to the closest equivalent to Alcatraz that still runs. Lena and Sam aren't quite sure how Kara manege most of it but they now know not to get into Kara's bad side.

Outside the bubble of the unstoppable three stood everybody else, looking confused and not quite sure weather to be afraid of them or not. Alex was just supportive for her sisters sake and her own, hiding herself in her own love bubble with Maggie, and taking care of Ruby when the other three went out on a date or just wanted to be alone together without having to worry about the kid. Maggie was just amused and constantly trying to get Kara to tell her about the sexual escapades between the three of them or asking how they deal with jealousy, getting a simple 'they're mine and I'm theirs' in response.

James took some getting used to and a 'you try to touch what's mine again and I will ruin you' from Kara to back of. The rest knew better than to go and try to judge them specially after Kara's reaction at James trying to make advances with Lena.

Ruby was by far the most accepting along with Maggie. Ruby was delighted at the prospect of having such loving and caring women loving her and looking out for her and her mom. But more importantly she was just thrill to see her mother so happy, so full and content. That and the large smiles that Lena, Kara and her mom wore on a constant basis. Eventually after many year, she learnt Kara's and her mom's true heritage and was just as accepting of the woman she grew to love like a mother (as well as Lena) and her mom.


End file.
